


Clash

by enigma_eggroll



Series: Who You Are [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_eggroll/pseuds/enigma_eggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character study - Steve and Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

They’re evenly matched when they argue, but that doesn’t mean it’s a fair fight.

He towers over her, shoulders wide, chest broad, no doubt filled with righteous indignation. For someone known as the physical embodiment of truth, justice, and the American way, there was nothing approachable or endearing about Steve Rogers when challenged.

Not one to back down, Darcy stands wide, her balled fists perched on her hips just below her wide black belt. With holsters, she would have looked like Calamity Jane, brash and bold, ready to take down anyone hesitating long enough to look at her cross eyed.

The difference in height should be intimidating, but even the casual observer can see how Darcy uses that to her advantage. She’s too close, inside of what can be considered acceptable personal space, but not close enough to confuse proximity for anything affectionate. Steve’s head is angled awkwardly, his refusal to break eye contact pulling his center of balance forward onto the balls of his feet.

They love hard, they play hard, and they fight harder. It’s part of who they are, both as individuals and as a combined entity. His anger is white hot, hers ice cold. They're both too stubborn to back down.

In the end, exhaustion usually wins out, softening the jagged edges so that laughter can break through. His head will drop, chest rumbling with light chuckles. She’ll lean to the left, one hip dropping to maintain her balance. It brings her closer, and she brushes against his leg, fire and ice transforming into steam, so thick and dense that it fills the room, and they’re on the floor. His hand is flat and firm against the small of her back, her fingers tangled in the thick, short hair at the base of his neck. Whatever sparked the argument is lost to a new struggle, how to get closer, to feel more, to quench this endless desire for more.

They shouldn’t work. In a lot of ways, one could argue that they don’t work, but that doesn’t stop them from trying, and for people as stubborn as Darcy and Steve, that’s exactly the reason they’ll succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to knock some dust of so I can resume Who You Are. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
